


Пепел

by DannyLocke



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyLocke/pseuds/DannyLocke
Summary: На Бейкер-стрит, надеется Джон, когда-нибудь свалится самолёт.





	Пепел

***

На Бейкер-стрит, надеется Джон, когда-нибудь свалится самолет. Летающая тарелка. Бомба. Белый дом. Что-нибудь, что снесет этот огрызок города подчистую.

Он сидит в кресле, постукивает пальцами по колену. Пыль медленно плавает в мутных лучах рассветного солнца. Квартира не изменилась — в смысле, каждая вещь лежит на том же месте, где и всегда, и порядок здесь не навели бы десять уборщиц, — но что-то поменялось. Появилось какое-то незнакомое ощущение.

Дверь в ванную открыта, приглушенно шумит вода. Шерлок смывает кровь с лица. Джон едва не сломал ему нос. Лицо Шерлока бледное, как январское небо над Лондоном, но он выглядит вполне бодрым.

Ощущение… как будто здесь все постарело. Лет на двадцать. Джон смотрит на танцующую пыль, смотрит на мрачные стены, склад коробок под ними. Джон как будто оказался в своей старой школе, которую он давным-давно закончил. Шерлок — его бывший приятель по разгильдяйству и нарушению правил. Шерлоку по-прежнему пятнадцать, но Джон неделю назад купил кольцо для своей невесты. Ему уже не охота играть в детектив и пешком перебегать несколько кварталов, чтобы догнать машину. Ему это… не к лицу.  
Как и эти чертовы усы. И эта коробочка с кольцом. Джон думает, что трость пошла бы ему больше. Детвора уступала бы ему место в муниципальном транспорте.

Лестрейд так и сказал ему. «Сбрей эту щетку. Тебе же не шестьдесят». Как будто усы — атрибут, запатентованный стариками.

Шерлок выходит из ванной, прямо на мокрое тело напялив белую рубашку и брюки. Он откидывает небольшое полотенце и садится в кресло напротив.

— Что с твоей спиной? Под поезд попал? — задает Джон вопрос, который появился у него еще в ресторане, когда он завалил Шерлока на спину.

— Куда только не попадал, — говорит Шерлок.

На полминуты повисает тишина. Джон отпивает чаю из фарфоровой чашки. Шерлок берет с подноса свою. Джон избегает смотреть на него. Выглядит, будто пыльные лучи, пробивающиеся сквозь занавески, кажутся ему куда интереснее. Им с Шерлоком трудно говорить. Джону трудно говорить вообще.

— Я прописал тебе в лицо, но болит у тебя спина. Ты упал?

— С крыши, — Шерлок смотрит ему в глаза.

Джон думает, что разозлить его сейчас проще, чем запертого в вонючую клетку зоопарка хищника. Напомните ему еще раз про падение с крыши. Напомните, Джон возьмет пистолет, выйдет на улицу и начнет стрелять. Некоторые психиатры советуют стрелять, чтобы снять напряжение.

— Можно взглянуть? — спрашивает Джон.

— Могу одолжить ноутбук, посмотришь на голые спины и все, что тебя интересует.

— Сними рубашку.

У Джона очень мирный тон. В этом голосе звучит спокойствие доведенного до ручки психопата. Еще секунда, и он будет голыми руками выдавливать людям глаза, а пока что он пьет чай и смотрит на вас тяжелым взглядом.

Шерлок выгибает одну бровь. Встает, принимается за рубашку. Пальцы неловко скользят от одной пуговицы к другой. Джон говорит ему повернуться. Шерлок поворачивается спиной.

Она покрыта широкими рубцами. Такими, какие остаются после ударов тяжелого кнута. Неровные, выпуклые полосы, которые никогда не сойдут.

Джон встает и касается шрамов кончиками пальцев. Они горячие. Шерлок вздрагивает и наклоняется взять рубашку.

— Понравилось? — спрашивает он, набрасывая ее на плечи.

— Почему мне это должно понравиться?

— Судя по тому, как ты дотронулся, доля садистского удовольствия в твоем впечатлении есть.

Джон не спорит. Есть. Небольшая доля удовлетворения, когда он представляет, как Шерлок мог получить эти шрамы. У Джона таких полно, только их не видно. Вся его душа, все нутро растерзано в клочья и зажило уродливыми наростами.

— Кто это сделал?

— Сербы. Я прибирался после Мориарти. Майкрофт вытащил меня, но решил перед этим понаблюдать.

— Понаблюдать?

— Было необходимо для дела.

— Смотреть, как уродуют родного брата — необходимо? Шерлок, эти шрамы не сойдут.

— Будь я фотомоделью, это стало бы проблемой. А тебе что за дело?

Джон молчит — Шерлок прав. Ему нет дела.

***

Молли заводит парня — смазливую и глуповатую пародию на Шерлока. Мэри считает, что загадочность и ум притягивают женщин. Джон снова повторяет историю про куски трупа в холодильнике. Мэри пожимает плечами и говорит, что странные парни привлекают и ее.

— Я не держу головы в холодильнике, я достаточно странный? — спрашивает Джон вечером, когда они лежат на кровати и смотрят «Голос Британии».

— Ты ревнуешь? — Мэри смеется и целует его в колючую щеку. — Меня или его?

— В каком смысле? — Джон скашивает на нее глаза. — Разве на нем я женюсь?

— Мы еще не женимся.

— Мэри…

— Послушай, я просто хочу сказать, что ты ему нужен. Он любит тебя, это же очевидно. Помоги ему, раз так нужно.

Весь мир, кажется Джону, сошелся на Шерлоке Холмсе. Все дороги ведут на Бейкер-стрит. Уже где-то месяц Джону снятся сны, в которых никто не падает с крыш — это то ли результат времени и усиленного аутотренинга, то ли антидепрессанты за семьдесят баксов, купленные в Берлине, наконец, действуют.

Прошел месяц полного спокойствия, а потом в этом чертовом ресторане появился Шерлок.

Джон не может заснуть. Его психотерапевт сочла бы, что он помешался на войне. Войне, которую ведет с кем-нибудь Шерлок. Джон должен участвовать, он не может остаться в стороне. Сам он с ней бы не согласился. Он знает, что только сумасшедшие отрицают свое сумасшествие, но его зацикленность имеет другой характер.

— Лучше бы он не давал мне знать, — говорит Джон негромко. Мэри крепче обнимает его.

***

 

После того, как Джон получает свой второй билет во что-то вроде нормальной жизни, и Шерлок вновь проходится кувалдой по грязным ошметкам куска мяса у него в груди, у Шерлока начинаются проблемы.

Бледным и туманным днем в первых числах декабря Джон уходит с работы пораньше. Он звонит Мэри, и — Шерлок, наверное, платит ей — она предлагает ему проведать лучшего друга. Джон отвечает: «Конечно. Почему бы и нет». На шею словно вешают тяжелый камень, но он садится в такси и называет адрес.

Он поднимается в квартиру и видит, что Шерлок стоит у распахнутого окна и опирается на подоконник. Что-то тяжелое сквозит в его позе. Занавески раздвинуты и развеваются на морозном сквозняке.

Джон бросает дипломат на кресло и становится рядом. Выглядывает сбоку от плеча Шерлока в окно — никого не видит.

— Что ты высматриваешь? — спрашивает Джон.

Шерлок отвечает не сразу. Джон успевает рассмотреть его лицо. Если бы он в последнее время проходился по челюсти Шерлока кулаком — он бы запомнил. Невероятное чувство. Но — нет, он давно успокоился. Или убедил себя, что час гнева прошел.

— Если я смотрю в окно, значит, непременно что-то высматриваю? — отвечает Шерлок.

— Разумеется. Ты же не смотришь в окно просто так, чтобы полюбоваться погодой, — Джон складывает на груди руки, — особенно, если тебе только что дали в морду.

У Холмса разбиты губы. Кто-то врезал ему примерно час назад. В комнате нет следов драки — кресла, шкафы и стол стоят на своих местах, на полу нет крови.

— Так что ты высматривал, Шерлок?

Шерлок выпрямляется и убирает руки с подоконника. С трудом выдыхает, и его тут же ведет в сторону. Рефлексы лучшего друга и военного ушли из мозга Джона вместе с ночными кошмарами, поэтому он не подхватывает. Шерлок делает пару шаркающих шагов и тяжело опускается в кресло.

— Сотрясение — били локтем, — говорит он, стукнув пальцем по виску. — Надеялись, что я вырублюсь, и будет проще прицелиться с крыши.

— Опусти голову на спинку кресла, — советует Джон.

Он идет в кухню и заворачивает в полотенце кусок замороженной говядины. Берет из холодильника бутылку минеральной воды и возвращается в комнату. Пока Шерлок, шипя, прикладывает к левому виску замороженное мясо и пьет воду, Джон завешивает окна.

— Я и забыл, как хорошо, когда под рукой врач, — говорит Шерлок. После случая в ресторане он думает над своими словами перед тем, как их произносить. Он часто следит за лицом Джона взглядом.

— Рассказывай, что стряслось.

— Ничего особенного. За мной кое-кто увязался.

— Настойчивая поклонница? — Джон приносит небольшую коробку со скудным набором лекарственных препаратов, и понимает, что все эти таблетки покупал он. У половины истек срок годности. Кажется, ни одна пластина не была использована. Однажды, думает Джон, в некрологе Шерлока напишут, что он разгуливал по улицам преступного мира с открытым переломом стопы или выбитым глазом.

— Не уверен, — говорит Шерлок, тяжеловато дыша. — Снайпер. Может быть, не один.

— Кого-то наняли тебя убить? — уточняет Джон. Он смачивает ватный тампон в йоде и нависает с ним над Шерлоком. — Я уж думал, этого никогда не произойдет.

— Да. Следовало ожидать, учитывая мою известность в определенных кругах. Наниматель принадлежит к социальной группе, чьи имена и банковские счета охраняются, как сон королевы. Такие снайперы не по карману никому другому… убери чертов йод. Мне это не нужно.

— Не верти головой.

— Это может быть либо мафия, либо кто-то из спецслужб. Сильно склоняюсь ко вторым. Слишком осторожны.

— Не хочу ударить по твоему самолюбию, но на кой-черт ты сдался спецслужбам?

— О. На моем счету хватает противозаконных действий. Мотивы людям с погонами не интересны. С их точки зрения, я много знаю и лезу на их территорию. А то, что меня прикрывает Майкрофт, делает меня вдвойне нежелательной фигурой.

— И что ты думаешь?

— Что меня, наконец, убьют.

Шерлок полулежит с закрытыми глазами, Джон смазывает йодом края рассечки на его губе. От сотрясения появились темные полукружия под веками, губы стали цвета молока, и Шерлок выглядит, как свежий труп. Стоило бы вызвать машину и отправить его в больницу, но он откажется, а у Джона нет желания брать на себя роль няньки. Зрачки в порядке, амнезии нет, рвоты нет. Жить будет.

— Майкрофт тебя вытащит, — говорит Джон.

— Военная разведка — это юрисдикция армии. Министерства обороны. Майкрофт не будет вступать в конфликт с ними и ставить свое имя под удар.

— Милое у тебя семейство.

— На его месте я рассудил бы так же. Это нормально.

— Конечно.

Джон убирает грязный ватный диск и садится напротив. Он не уверен, что на соседней крыше не залегли военные снайперы, но Шерлок выглядит умиротворенным, и Джон ничего не говорит.

— И что ты планируешь делать? — спрашивает Джон. — Ждать пули?

— Просто ждать. Нужно понять, насколько серьезно чье-то намерение от меня избавиться, — Шерлок вздыхает, — может, обойдусь переездом в Марокко и сменой паспорта.

Джону снова хочется палить по прохожим. Ему хочется забить лицо Шерлока в умывальник. Может быть, если Шерлок будет чаще получать сотрясение, однажды его мозги по случайности встанут на место.

— И выяснять ты это будешь, подставляясь под прицел и проверяя, пронесет или нет?

— Я не знаю, кому предлагать диалог, — говорит Шерлок, открыв глаза. — Поэтому — да. Я подставлюсь под прицел.

— Ты больной. На голову.

Шерлок даже не улыбается. Взгляд теряет фокус, голова кренится набок. Джон стискивает зубы, достает из коробки пузырек нашатырного спирта и подносит к его лицу. Шерлок морщится от боли, и она воздушно-капельным путем передается Джону — голова начинает болеть, словно сдавленная тисками.

— Я побуду с тобой, пока не прояснится, — глухо говорит Джон, надевая куртку. — Съезжу заберу кое-какие вещи.

— Передавай привет Мэри.

Никаких «мне это не нужно», «не мешайся под ногами», «ты не обязан бросать свой семейный быт». После случая в ресторане Шерлок вообще не спорит с Джоном.

Он передает привет Шерлока Мэри. Та начинает беспокоиться, когда слышит слово «неделя» и видит, как Джон прячет под джемпером кобуру. Кто-то присылает ему смс, когда они занимаются сексом. В этом смс говорится, что Джону лучше сидеть дома и не вмешиваться. Номер отправителя не определен, но по манере письма Джон понимает, что это Майкрофт, а не кто-то другой.

Он не чувствует ни страха, ни воодушевления. Он чувствует, что зря сбрил свои чертовы усы. Они хорошо скрывали небольшой изгиб отвращения и смертельной усталости у его губ.

***

Он занимает свою старую комнату на Бейкер-стрит. Первым делом покупает туда плотные бежевые шторы. Потом подключает к сети ноутбук. Джон целый день смотрит фильмы, а Шерлок чем-то занимается на кухне. Доносится бряцанье склянок.

Ночью в окно лезет мужик в бронежилете и маске. Он прижимает Шерлока к стене, упирая дуло винтовки ему под подбородок. Если бы не бессонница Джона, череп Шерлока превратился бы в фейерверк. Джон перепрыгивает через кресло и молниеносно вдавливает в затылок парня в маске пистолет. Шерлок тут же выбивает из его рук оружие. Парень резко, с удивляющей силой толкает их обоих в стороны и выпрыгивает в окно.

— И это — гордость британской разведки? — спрашивает Джон, поднимаясь с пола.

— Он был неплох. Я его не услышал, — отзывается Шерлок.

— Зачем они приходят сюда, а? Они же, блядь, снайперы.

— Они обученные для рейдов и захвата зданий с крыш снайперы. Организовать вторжение ночью намного проще, чем целый день лежать на крыше и ждать момента, когда жертва пройдет мимо окна, почесывая зад. И гораздо удобнее заметать следы.

— Теперь они знают, что я здесь. Подготовятся основательнее, может, и меня в свой список включат. Надо было прикончить его.

— Он не видел твоего лица.

— Так уж трудно догадаться, кому в этом мире есть до тебя дело.

— Я разберусь с этим. Ты... в безопасности.

Последняя фраза звучит почти неразборчиво. Шерлок идет в сторону кухни, иногда касаясь стены. Джон направляется следом, вновь упираясь взглядом в его изуродованную спину. Ему кажется, он смотрит дольше, чем должен.

— А ты изменился. Раньше не предложил бы кого-то застрелить, — замечает Шерлок, ставя чайник на плиту. — Будешь?

— Кофе, — отвечает Джон, — чаепитие после вооруженного вторжения — как-то до комичного по-английски.

Атмосфера долбаного вечера в семейке серийных убийц. Джон хочет увидеть Мэри. Ему не нравится смотреть на шрамы Шерлока. На то, как он делает вид, будто его хорошо держат ноги. Джону не нравится, что в квартире густой, подернутый едким желтым светом мрак и запах сырости. Ему не нравится, что этот свет и запах пропитывают его, оседая ядовитым налетом на стенках горла.

Ему не нравится пить кофе с пистолетом в руке.

— Если бы твои раны вовремя зашили, — вполголоса говорит Джон, принимая из рук Шерлока горячую кружку, — зрелище вышло бы куда менее отвратительное.

— Пожалуй, я надену халат.

— Это не обязательно.

— Так же, как и твоя выправка в три часа ночи. Расслабься.

Шерлок уходит. Когда Джон спустя двадцать минут идет к себе, Шерлок сидит в гостиной, погруженный в свои чертоги. Перед ним на журнальном столике лежит внушительная немецкая М16, и он наверняка сейчас определяет по ней, сколько человек из разведки затаились в ближайших кварталах, их имена, размеры одежды и хронические заболевания.  
Джон проходит мимо.

***

Взгляд Джона постоянно цепляется за то, что не должно иметь значения. Чего вообще не должно быть. Это охренеть, как действует ему на нервы, даже если учесть, что в этом незапланированном отпуске на Бейкерт-стрит ему действует на нервы все.

Он провел два года, как один из тысячи примерных англичан с примерным устройством жизни. Раз в три недели ходил в парикмахерскую. Брился каждое утро. Стриг ногти, чистил зубы. Следил, чтобы в квартире было чисто. По субботам — влажная уборка. Сантехника должна быть в порядке. Он вставал в шесть, отключал будильник, надевал халат, шел завтракать и пить кофе. Открывал ноутбук и читал новости. Ехал на работу и спокойно смотрел в окно машины. Сегодня — десять пациентов, завтра — двенадцать. Его пистолет хранился в ящике шкафа, и он туда за два года ни разу не заглянул. Сегодня — простудные заболевания, пищевые отравления, завтра — жалобы на боль в суставах и плохое зрение. Он начал жить с женщиной. Мэри готовит лучше, чем он. От примерной англичанки с парикмахерской и работой ее отличает то, что она счастлива просыпаться по утрам. Ее улыбка способна превратить любой дерьмовый день, воняющий пробирками и антисептиком, в уютное, приятное времяпрепровождение. Джон любит ее. Или то, что она делает с его днями.

Джон хочет на ней жениться. Или на них.

Два года назад он швырнул остатки себя в нормальную жизнь, как в каминное пламя. С такой решимостью он не делал еще ничего. Он запустил это обыденное, примерное, цивилизованное говно по венам. Сам господь спустился с небес, чтобы пнуть его раздолбанную жизнь к спасению и сказать: «серьезно, Джон, на эту херню уже больно смотреть».

Когда спустя два года видит Шерлока, Джон на секунду всерьез принимает ощущение, возникшее в груди, за сердечный приступ. И бог разводит руками: он попытался.

 

Утром в среду они сталкиваются на кухне. На ремне домашних джинсов Джона закреплена кобура, когда он заходит взять упаковку «Принглс». Шерлок сидит за столом, опираясь локтями и склонив голову. Он смотрит в кружку, в которой плавают чайные листья.

И взгляд Джона цепляется за его длинные пальцы с выступающими костяшками. За разворот плеч. Ключицы заметно выпирают под бледной кожей. С очертаний шейных мышц можно писать иллюстрацию в учебник по академическому рисунку. Шерлок не исхудал, он стал сухим и жилистым, будто последние годы провел в пешем путешествии по джунглям.

Мелочи, что не должны иметь значения для примерного англичанина, часто бросаются Джону в глаза. Десятки следов от вбитого ножа на деревянной каминной полке. Пустые ампулы без названий в мусорном ведре. Огрубевшая, потемневшая кожа у Холмса на запястьях — давние следы от веревок, думает он, но, если бы не врал себе, сказал бы, что это были кандалы. Морщина между бровей, когда лицо расслаблено, и прохладная пустота в глазах.

Не задумчивость. Просто свет вырубили.

Джон спотыкается об эти мелочи постоянно.

Он снова говорит себе, что этого не должно быть. Его внимания к этим деталям - не должно существовать. Ничто в этом месте не должно вызывать у него злости и зуда в ладонях. Он будто идет по улице и оглядывается на каждый выброшенный окурок. Как ненормальный.

***

Лестрейд звонит, когда Джон стоит в длинной очереди на кассу в гипермаркете.

— Он что, опять подсел? — по удельному весу раздражения, подавляющего стремление Лестрейда сохранять спокойствие, Джон понимает, что тот недавно беседовал с Шерлоком.

— Понятия не имею. Я не беру у него мочу на анализ каждое утро, если ты на это надеешься, когда мне звонишь.

— Я предложил ему крупное дело. Он сказал, что занят, что-то о моем карьерном росте, пластических операциях и психушке.

— Вот как. Похоже, он вполне здоров.

— У него голос дрожал, Джон.

Джону хочется потереть веки, будто это может вычистить немного срани из его головы. Он мычит что-то невнятное, выкладывая на ленту бутылку молока и бумажный пакет с салатными листьями.

— Ладно, — говорит Лестрейд. — У меня три убийства в разных точках города, почерк один и тот же, но ни единой улики. Работа профессионалов. Если он захочет развеяться, расскажи ему, как найти мой кабинет.

— Я передам, Грег.

Лестрейд отключается. Джон выходит из магазина. Под небом густая тьма, а на улицах светят бледные всполохи фонарей и неоновых вывесок. «Экстра икс-икс-икс». «Лицензионный сексшоп». «Еда и вино». Джон направляется к трассе, чтобы поймать такси.

Парень в черном капюшоне толкает его плечом, протискиваясь между ним и семейной парой, явно злоупотребляющей фастфудом. Смартфон выскальзывает из рук, и Джон наклоняется поднять его. Здесь шумно, тени мельтешат перед глазами, и он уже жалеет, что решил прокатиться за продуктами в выходные после нового года.

В какой-то момент мысль обрывается, будто кто-то нажал на «стоп».

На стекле его черного «LG» — яркая красная точка. Из-за гладкой отражающей поверхности она расползается до подрагивающего пятна. Пятно иногда исчезает, когда мимо проходит человек и отбрасывает очередную тень.

Джон не двигается несколько секунд, потому что не понимает, что происходит. Это почти центр города. Вокруг столько народу, что общую фотографию можно сделать только со спутника. Джон сидит на корточках. Оптический прицел, в который смотрит хозяин красной точки, должно быть, оснащен рентгеном, ультрокрасными фильтрами и технологиями двадцать второго века.

Некоторое время Джон не знает, что делать. Пятно не исчезает — снайпер не пытается прицелиться ему в голову. Он просто метит в мобильник. Неясно, будет ли он стрелять по толпе, если Джон сейчас встанет и побежит.

Примерно через минуту он осторожно подцепляет пальцами смартфон и жмет клавишу быстрого набора, готовясь в любой момент шарахнуться в сторону. Но ничего не происходит. Красная точка смещается куда-то — Джон думает, что это может быть его затылок.

— В чем дело? — голоса Шерлока почти не разобрать за шумом.

— Шерлок, он здесь. Твой снайпер. Он держит меня на мушке. Я сейчас на Карнаби…

— Я знаю.

— Что?

— Я знаю, где ты. Ты не мог бы перезвонить через пять минут? Я в лифтовой шахте на высоте девяти этажей, мне неудобно работать одной рукой.

— Чт… Какой еще… — Джон прерывает себя и на секунду зажмуривает глаза. Перед ними темно и тихо. — Ладно. Хорошо. Что мне делать?

— Выжди минуту и иди домой. Все под контролем.

— Где ты?

Из динамика ничего не слышно.

— Шерлок, что происходит? Где ты?

— Все под контролем, Джон. Езжай домой.

— На Бейкер-стрит?

— Что? Да, да.

Джон отнимает от уха смартфон, потому что динамик передает только короткие гудки. Осматривается. Внимательно проходится взглядом по асфальту, по одежде и лбам идущих мимо людей. Красная точка исчезла.

В кармане, когда он сует туда мобильник, пальцы касаются чего-то бумажного. Джон хмурится и шарит там, припоминая, выбросил ли чек. Он достает аккуратно сложенный вдвое желтый листок с липкой кромкой, из тех, на которых пишут напоминания. Ни в его кабинете в больнице, ни в квартире на Бейкер-стрит такими не пользуются.

Джон пробегает взглядом запись.

«Не пугайтесь, доктор Уотсон, пуля предназначена не вам. Не вполне. Передайте мистеру Холмсу, что он ошибся с номером дома».

Парень, который врезался в Джона, должен быть уже в другом квартале. На другой планете.

У Джона ощущение, будто весь вес его тела рухнул к ногам.

Он думает о Мэри.

Тот, кто это делает, должно быть, действительно заинтересован в Шерлоке. Возможно, у них в штабе целое крыло, посвященное тщательному сбору информации. Фото по годам жизни. Списки дел. Психологические портреты. Они ничего не упускают. Образцы фарфора из кружек, к которым Шерлок прикасался ртом, соседствуют с копией досье Джона Уотсона.

Жизнь Джона лежит на полке, как одна из разбитых чашек.

Он одновременно садится в такси, кричит адрес и с третьей попытки набирает Лестрейда.

***

Пробитое окно он замечает сразу. Еще на подъезде, когда такси выруливает из-за угла на нужную улицу, Джон видит куски стекла, торчащие из рамы, блестящие под фонарями, за сотню метров от машины. Он видит, потому что ждет этого. Смотрит именно туда.

— Тормози, — говорит он. Зубы не разжимаются, и выходит невнятно. — Тормози, мать твою!

Что-то в его голосе заставляет парня на водительском кресле оглянуться и бросить на него испуганный взгляд. Парень бьет по тормозам. Джон вываливается из машины и бежит. Так быстрее.

Он на ходу вытаскивает из-за ремня пистолет, фоном отслеживая происходящее вокруг. Улица безлюдна. Дверь подъезда закрыта. Кроме выбитого стекла в его квартире, нет никаких признаков того, что этим вечером произошло нечто ужасное.

Откуда-то издалека доносится вопль полицейской сирены.

Первый этаж. Джон подпрыгивает, цепляясь за подоконник, и подтягивает себя наверх. Приземляется уже в своей гостиной. Вскидывает пистолет и мгновенно охватывает взглядом комнату. Следы драки: стеклянный столик раскрошен, стулья валяются на полу. Под спинкой одного из них разбитая рамка с фотографией, на которой Джон и Мэри улыбаются в объектив.

Джон сглатывает слюну и задерживает дыхание, потому что сердце хреначит у него в самой глотке.

Приглушенный голос доносится из спальни. Джон медленно, тихо направляется туда. Голос мужской, спокойный и очень низкий, будто сорванный. Джон останавливается у двери и прислушивается, действительно стараясь не дышать, потому что, стоит начать, как его охватывает гипервентиляция.

-…действительно хорош. Я думал, ты пойдешь за своим приятелем-доктором. Как ты понял? Все ведь было схвачено.

— Печальное заблуждение. Нападение на Джона — очевидная приманка. Настолько, что это даже несколько оскорбительно.

— Как ты догадался насчет сучки Уотсона?

— Если ты думаешь, что я не знаю, в безопасности ли женщина, на которой он женится, поищи другую работу. У тебя проблемы со аналитическими способностями.

— И все-таки ты опоздал.

— Разве?

— Брось, Шерлок. Я здесь не один. Ты выйдешь отсюда и найдешь только ее труп с дыркой во лбу. На крыше дома напротив кое-кто был на случай, если ты попытаешься помешать.

— Группа идиотов вместо одного идиота. Это даже немного мило.

Джон резко дергает ручку и толкает дверь ногой, вцепившись в пистолет. Видит, что Шерлок полулежит у противоположной стены, под окном, а над ним стоит мужчина в бронежилете, со снайперской винтовкой в опущенной руке. Он опирается на нее, как интеллигент на декоративную трость. Джон стреляет в его незащищенную шлемом лысую голову раньше, чем мужчина успевает полностью обернуться.

Джон в три шага оказывается у окна и сталкивает ногой тело, завалившееся на Шерлока. Он швыряет пистолет так далеко в угол, под кровать, как может, потому что держать оружие ему сейчас нельзя. Он падает на колени и хватает Шерлока за ворот рубашки.

— Что они сделали с Мэри? — Джон толком не понимает, говорит он это или слышит. — Куда они ее дели?

В последние полчаса реальность вокруг него вспыхивает чередой двадцать пятых кадров, перемежающихся с огрызками мыслей. Все появляется и несется мимо. Губы Шерлока снова разбиты. Новые шрамы ложатся на старые. Брови приподняты, а глаза слезятся, будто ему в лицо выдохнули дым. Это его проблема, это его хотят убить, и вот Джон снова обнаруживает себя рука об руку с ним на краю пропасти, в которой бурлит раскаленная лава. Всё умирает вокруг Шерлока. Весь мир сходится на нем. Весь гребаный мир — пляшет вокруг него, молится на него и приносит жертвоприношения.

Джон держался до этого момента — он, блядь, солдат, был им и будет, — но его прорывает.

В кровь сбитые пальцы Шерлока неловко касаются рукава на его плече, тянут вниз.

— Джон. Успокойся.

Всё умирает. Вокруг него. И он сам. Там, под ребрами, не сердце, там бомба замедленного действия. Джон ничем не лучше психопата, надевшего пояс смертника, потому что так говорит его вера. Значение понятия «добровольно» вызывает сомнения, когда ты следуешь божьей заповеди.

Он почти полностью теряет контроль над агонией, приказывающей ему подняться над этим беззащитным телом и бить, пока не станет легче. На новом двадцать пятом кадре Шерлок локтем прикрывает голову. Джон почти срывается, но в него вдруг вцепляются чьи-то руки.

— Джон, Джон! — это голос Мэри. Ее руки обвивают плечи Джона, шарят по нему, пытаются развернуть. — Что ты делаешь?! Он спас меня! Я здесь!

Он оглядывается и встречается взглядом с огромными перепуганными глазами Мэри. На ее лице нет крови. Прическа растрепалась, кофта сползла с левого плеча, но она жива, она здесь, она стоит перед ним. От нее пахнет духами, которые он подарил ей месяц назад.

Джон вдруг чувствует, что легче не стало. Он не верит в это, не хочет верить, но облегчения нет. Нет ничего. Его коротит так же, как три секунды назад.

Его состояние — понимает он, пугаясь собственных мыслей — не имеет отношения к Мэри. Его ботинок пяткой касается ноги Шерлока, и эта случайность ощущается его телом отчетливее, чем всё ее порывистое объятие.

Джон понимает, что болен. У него съехала крыша.

— Все хорошо, Джон, — твердо говорит Мэри, крепко прижимаясь к его деревянному телу. — Я в порядке. Шерлок остановил его, и я сбежала.

— Снайпер на крыше другого дома…

— Ты же звонил мне, когда я был в лифтовой шахте и поднимался туда, — доносится глухой голос Шерлока. — Боже, Джон, включай мозги хотя бы иногда.

Джон убирает одну руку со спины Мэри и сильно жмурится. Давит пальцами на внутренние углы глаз. Представляет, как Шерлок бросился сюда, как разбил простреленное окно, как тот, кто хотел убить Мэри, сбил его с ног и повалил на долбаный стеклянный столик.

Если бы не Шерлок, его невеста была бы мертва. Если бы не Шерлок, на нее не покушались бы. Не будь они с Шерлоком знакомы, Джон даже не знал бы, о чем психологи говорят с людьми на своих сеансах.

«— Что вы чувствуете по отношению к Шерлоку?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Как вы относитесь к нему? Кто он для вас?  
— Он мой… друг. Был другом.  
— А теперь нет?  
— Нет. Не знаю».

«— Порой вы чувствуете ярость, которую не в силах контролировать. Давно это началось?»

За окном полыхают красно-синие огни проблесковых маячков. Лестрейд, входящий в спальню и бегло осматривающий ее, тормозит, увидев мертвое тело. У Лестрейда вокруг глаз морщины человека, с каждым годом отдающего больше часов работе и меньше — здоровому сну. Он касается лица, мазнув по губам, сводит брови и невнимательно спрашивает:

— Причем здесь лифтовая шахта?

Двое младших сержантов поднимают Шерлока на ноги. Поморщившись и размяв шею, он исподлобья смотрит на инспектора.

— Притом, что дверь на крышу оказалась заминирована, а у меня не было времени играть в сапера.

— И как, прости-господи, ты через шахту попал на крышу?

— Старая постройка, люк в кабину персонала съемный. Я нашел ключ. Можешь отправить туда кого-нибудь, взрывчатка все еще на месте. На крыше тоже есть кое-что, что тебя заинтересует.

Лестрейд произносит с тенью угрозы:

— В твоих интересах не говорить мне, что есть еще один труп.

— Нет, Гейб, я знаю, как ты не любишь трупы. Он еще жив.

— Грег.

— Твое имя мне известно, это привычка.

Джон моргает, упирает руки в бока, трет лицо. Сталкивается взглядом с Шерлоком, когда тот утирает кровь с губ платком, поданным Мэри. В светлых глазах Холмса холодно и пусто. Выключенный экран. Будто привычные интонации, с которыми он говорил с Лестрейдом — запись на диктофон. Шерлок смотрит, и Джону кажется, что этот взгляд оставляет в его затылке выходное отверстие. Он первым отводит глаза.

***


End file.
